Catch the Mexico
by MidnightSpirit86
Summary: After another day of trying to stop Mexico from crossing the border, America talks other countries about it. Soon after more countries begin to try to stop Mexico.
1. Chapter 1

"Dammit, Mexico! Get back here!" America shouted as he chased a tan teenager with spiky black hair.

"You'll never catch me!" shouted Mexico as he rolled into the ground to avoid hitting a tree causing his khaki-colored uniform and face to be covered with dust while his shiny metal rosary made a clashing sound as it hit against his chest ."Ha ha, adios gringo!" yelled Mexico as slid into a hole beneath a tall metal fence that lead towards his home.

As soon as America saw Mexico disappear he stopped running. He began to scream out in frustration. He always hated Mexico for crossing the border. Before Mexico had rarely crossed the border, he usually asked for money, but now he crossed America's border daily and continued to ask for money without repaying America.

America let a deep sigh as he fell to the floor. He rolled onto his side with his head laid on his left arm while his right arm was pulled towards his chest. " I hate Mexico" America mumbled as he closed his eyes.

—

"There you are you wanker! I was waiting here for almost two hours!"England shouted at America as he walked through the door. "What took you so long anyway?".

America leaned against a wooden cabinet. He noticed a pot of tea and England's favorite "dessert", scones, on the table. He immediately remembered that England and him were to talk about government. Not that it mattered anyway America always went ratting about awesome he was while England would eventually walk out. But America wouldn't even notice until an hour later. America wanted to kick him out but England would press him for answers to why he was late. America simply replied "I was chasing the beaner again."

"You mean Mexico?"

"No Canada, of course Mexico!"America shouted as he opened the cabinet and pulled out a small chalk board. He picked up the piece of chalk that was connected to the board. America began to write.

England grew curious and walked next America to see what he was doing."What are writing?"He asked.

"I'm just writing in the scores so far."

England leaned over to what the board said-

America: 8 Mexico: 100,000,000,620

"Just how hard is it to stop one person from crossing a broader?" England asked as he sat on the couch.

"It's not so simple. Mexico knows the border inside and out. There isn't one entrance he doesn't know about."

"Well I bet I could catch that bloody wanker with just one try" England said confidently as he folded his legs while drinking his tea.

"Are you sure about that?" America said while smiling. A idea was beginning to form in his head.

"I'm absolutely positive" England said while grinning at America.

"Ok let's make a deal. If you catch Mexico I'll call you big brother for a month in public, but you fail you have to dance in the middle of the next world conference as a fairy princess ."

"Deal" England said.

America set the board down on the cabinet "Great now let's go see you epically fail at catching a Mexican!" America sang as he grabbed England by the arm while running out the door.

"America! Slow down!" England shouted as he was carried out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's finished!" England stood back to marvel at his master plan while America just stood next to England in disbelief. England's "master plan" was just a cardboard box leaning on top of a stick. The stick was connected to a piece of string that lead back to England.

America tried to hold in his laughter but just had to let it out. He started to laugh so hard that his stomach started to hurt. _Did England really underestimate this much Mexico_ , America thought to himself.

"What are you laughing at you git!" England shouted at America as England's face turned red.

"N-nothing" America said as he tried to hold in his laughter while he took off his glasses to wipe the tears from his eyes. He could imagine everyone's look at the next world conference."What are you going to use as bait?" America asked as he restrained himself from laughing again.

England's red was immediately replaced with a confident grin "Why the only thing that gets the attention of any Mexican!" England pulled out a plate full of tacos from Taco Bell, which had several packets of different types of hot sauce."I can't wait to see the look on Mexico's face once he's trapped". England said as a dark aura sounded him.

Surprisingly, America didn't retain his laughter he would save it for the next world conference when England danced. He suddenly thought whether America should record the dance, but England ruined his ideas as England began to yell at America for not complimenting his "master plan".

"Calm down, I called Mexico already for him to met you here."

"Why did you tell him it was me?"

"If I told him it was me I wanted to see him here Mexico would already know that it has something to do with the border".

"Right good call"

Soon they heard a voice in the close by.

"England! I'm here!" the voice eventually became louder as England and America heard footsteps coming towards them. The two men knew whose voice it was. Mexico.

England and America hid behind a large gray rock. They waited a few seconds before they saw the teenager.

"Mierda, I bet America lied to me. It's not much of a surprise, I had it coming. I'll get him back later". As soon as Mexico turned to leave he saw the tacos under the cardboard box and walked up to the box.

"See America that's how you catch a Mexican." England said as he gripped onto the string."You can start calling me Big Brother right now if you want."

That's impossible America thought. Mexico couldn't all for something so stupid, could he?

He saw Mexico bend down toward the tacos. America closed his eyes he couldn't watch the horror. But instead of hearing Mexico scream from being trapped it was England who screamed. America opened his eyes to see England no longer next to him. He looked at Mexico to see Mexico holding up the piece of string while England lay in front of Mexico.

"Did you really think I would be stupid enough to fall for something so stupid? I mean do I look like I'm 2?" Mexico said as England was shocked.

America jumped out behind the rock and began to shout out with joy. He actually thought Mexico would be trapped. America was never so proud of Mexico before.

"Gringo!" Mexico shouted. America turned his head to Mexico. "Next time actually try to come up with a better plan that might actually work. Not something that came straight out of some cartoon." with that Mexico started from the scene.

"You bloody git" England quickly got up on both feet "how dare you insult my plan!" England then began to chase Mexico.

As soon as Mexico saw Mexico coming towards him Mexico began to run. "Ha ha! See ya retrasado", Mexico shouted as ran into a tall sugar cane field, eventually disappearing.

As America left the area he heard England yell out in frustration.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello it the author I would like to thank everyone for being patient with me. I have no words to even explain how touch I am to see other have the same feelings to the story as I. I cannot say that I will post the story regularly as continue on but I hope you all will continue this journey with me.

During the world meeting everything seemed to be going fine such as Belarus clinging onto Russia, who was scared out his mind, France teaching Italy how to "properly" flirt with women, Japan and China discussed whether Japan should send more Hello Kitty exclusive items to China's house,Germany held Prussia in a headlock nagging about how Prussia should be more responsible, etc. Everything seemed normal until the lights suddenly went out.

"Ve, Germany i'm scared!" Italy shouted as he jumped on top of Germany.

"Italy! Get the Hell off me!" Germany yelled as Germany loosen the grip on Prussia.

Everyone in the room panic as different colors of flashing lights went off while smoke began to fill the floor. Then a loud echoing voice appeared out of nowhere.A voice everyone knew too well.

"Attention everybody! Give it up for the most beautiful male fairy princess… England!"

LIke magic all the lights met at the center of the room where England stood in his bright pink fairy princess outfit made from Wal-Mart. Everyone just stared at England as England lifted his plastic wand into the air.

"I'm a c-cute fairy princess…"England said in a quiet voice "everyone bow before your princess" as he said as bowed before his audience.

At first there was a moment of silence from everyone still in shock, but it was quickly ruined by France's laughter.

"I can't believe this happening!I can't do this!" France said as he slammed his hand against the table slowly dying from laughter. Soon after everyone joined in on the laughter. Like France, everyone was too busy laughing at England's performance to even bother discuss what was on the agenda.

England just stood in the midst of all the laughter. His face was full of embarrassment so much that he felt that he would explode.

"Quiet! I'm the princess of here, so quit laughing you bloody gits!", England shouted as a last resort to try save what little dignity he had left even though it failed, but he still continued to argue with the other countries.

During the entire agruement between the fairy princess and the other countries, America was recording the whole performance . America was too excited to laugh at England. All he could think about is the endless amount of views he'd get if America were to post it on Youtube.


End file.
